


Be Here Now

by JennieBlackheart



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Noel Gallagher - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF, liam gallagher - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Boys Kissing, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Depression, French Kissing, Guilt, Kissing, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Liam took off after the band broke up, not leaving a note, or anything. He's been gone three years, and Noel believes it is his fault. He tortures himself daily about it, and at the same hoped he comes back.





	Be Here Now

"Liam, is that really you? Whervya been, why did you leave?" Noel's eyes water as he asks his baby brother where he had been for three years. He embraces Liam hard, and kisses his cheek over and over. Liam is silent...

Noel gasps, and sit's up in his bed. Sweat is pouring off his body as once again he realizes that he has been dreaming, and that his brother, Liam, really wasn't in his arms. However, there are real tears in his eyes, and he wipes them away with calloused hands. 

Getting up, he goes to the bathroom to drink a glass of water and take a piss. Noel begins to shake, and feels sick, and finishes just in time to drop to his knees to be sick. When he is done he slowly gets up, flushes, and gargles some water before spitting out. Holding his stomach he goes and sits on the edge of the bed. 

Noel's thought's race as he thinks about all the times he punched and hit Liam, and all the cruel names he called him. They would be angry with each other, but they always made up. Noel then though about how they would make up and how good of a fuck Liam was and how he enjoy being occasionally fucked by him. Once again, three years, and not only had he not had sex with Liam, he'd abstained from sex with anyone else. It was just too painful, and he didn't believe he wanted to get that close to another person.  
Noel sighed and curled up under the covers, though sleep escaped him now. It was just as well, if his dream came back, he believed it might truly break his heart, already it was like an old wound being ripped open every time he had it.

Laying on his side, eventually Noel drifted off again, mouth open, drool running onto his pillow. He didn't know it, but he was exhausted, mentally, as well as physically. Writing songs for his new band and staying up, using cocaine, at his age didn't help. It was the only way he believed he could function. Noel drank espressos and energy drinks as well, it was no wonder that he had nightmares of Liam.

Guilt and grief were also eating at him, he believed his brother leaving was his fault do to his behavior, and it was right after he had quit the band. Liam was out of control, and Noel could not take it, now Liam was gone, and he, his other brother, and their mother always walked with a dark cloud above their heads. As Noel and Liam were lovers, Noel suffered most and he suffered in silence. He could never speak of the type of love he and his brother shared to anyone ever.

Lately, Noel's songs had versus about his brother. They were not obvious to others, but if Liam ever heard them, he would understand. Hopefully, if Liam wasn't back by the time he put the album out, the songs would make it to the radio, and Liam would hear, and come back to him.

In the deepest recesses of Noel's mind was the thought of the possibility of his brother having died somewhere, alone and possibly in pain, never to be found. He never spoke of these thoughts, and wished he could shut his mind off in regards to them, but he couldn't. Instead, he would sob like when he was a child, and take some downers with a beer. His friends knew of his habits, but they shared them. They just didn't know why Noel had his.  
As the morning sun shown in the windows, Noel opened his eyes. He just lay in bed feeling like the life had been drained out him, depression winding it's way through Noel's mind. Forcing himself up, he went into the kitchen to make tea. Standing by the fridge, was Liam eating a bowl of cereal. Noel had not even noticed, so he continued crunching on the sugary crispy cereal he'd found.  
When the water had boiled, Noel made his cuppa. It was then he saw Liam standing and eating as he was about to pass by again. Putting his hand to his mouth in shock, he dropped the cup of tea, and it shattered. Noel didn't care about that, he didn't care about anything, except his beloved baby brother. 

"Liam fuckin' hell, where ya been, I've been sick with worry, as well as mum and your other brother." Tears streamed down Noel's face, while Liam remained calm and put his bowl down. He'd actually gotten a sun tan, which Noel didn't think was possible for a Gallagher.

Noel wanted to embrace his brother, desperately. To kiss him and eventually make mad passionate love. For now, though, he asked Liam to come sit on the couch with him and have a fag. 

"Haven't smoked since the day I left, but I'll smoke one with you for old times sake." Liam replied. Noel grabbed his cigarettes and lighter, then they both sat down. Noel couldn't help but stare. He wanted to make sure this wasn't another dream.  
"Liam, you walked away three years ago, and I have been dying inside ever since. Please, I have to know if I was the one who drove you away." Noel lit Liam's fag and then his own, and waited for and answer.

"Did you think that? Have you been this whole time?" Liam asked.  
"How could I not, all the fighting and name calling..." Noel's voice was low and soft, but you could hear a sadness laced in.  
"Noel, no, I left because everything was too much, I figured no one wanted me around anymore, and then with you quitting and the band breaking up, that sealed the deal." Liam was casual in how he spoke, but he too, had a sadness in his voice.

Not waiting, Noel put his cigarette in the ashtray and embraced his brother, sobbing heavily. Liam rubbed his back, guilt filling his guts, as he had no idea Noel would react this way.

"I thought you hated me, I thought maybe wherever you went, you could have d-died, and we would never know. You were in my dreams, Liam, and goddamnit I fuckin' love you." Noel sat up and wiped his eyes and then asked if he had a place to stay.

"No, I was hoping you would take me in before I asked mum." Liam asked. He put out his fag, and took Noel's hands.  
"Yes, please, my bed is your bed, anything you want is yours. Just please, don't leave on me again." Liam leaned in and gave his brother a kiss on the lips. They were chapped from being in the sun, but Noel didn't care. Liam then deepened the kiss, and Noel could feel his heart pounding and his cock come to attention.  
"Liam, I haven't been with anyone else...I couldn't. I wan't to be with you..I need to, please." Noel begged in a heavy whisper. He looked into Liam's eyes and took in their serene blue beauty, before getting up. Liam got up, and in a similar whisper asked, "Show me where your bed is."

Noel grabbed Liam's warm hand and led him to the haven of his bedroom. There was a great big bed before them as well as a down comforter. It would be perfect for them, Liam believed. Standing before each other, Liam began to take off Noel's pajamas and Noel began to take off his brother's enormous shirt. When stripped down, they embraced again, Liam insisting on more kisses, and Noel not denying them as he had in the past. He wanted them just as much, if not more!

Each thrust into each other, their hips crashing against each lover as their cocks rubbed and rutted against both men's bodies. Noel ran his hands all over Liam's , and Liam ran his fingers through Noel's hair, and then taking in his scent. 

"You still smell like you, Noel. I missed that more than any other smell from home." Liam stated.  
"Sniff me all you wish, anything, I just need you." Noel cried. Liam walked over to the bed and lay back, and pulled Noel with him. He mounted Liam, and looked down on his face.  
"Three years, do you still remember how?" Liam joked.  
"I will never forget when it comes to you." Noel replied. Liam joked no more, for his brother this was serious, and instead he would just give himself over to him. 

Noel began kissing Liam's neck and shoulders, their bodies rubbing against each other. He kissed his way to his brother's collar bones, suckled each nipple until it was a pink pearl, all the while Liam moaning.

Then, Noel kissed his chest, belly, and the tip of Liam's cock which was weeping. Grabbing the shaft, Noel licked the length and then gripped the base. Taking his brother in, he bobbed his head up and down, Liam grabbing Noel's hair. 

"Fuck me!" Liam let out as he got close to coming. Has he was holding back. when Noel popped off, and gave his brother a smile, and then licked his lips.

"All you had to do was ask." Noel grabbed the lotion by his bed that he used to take care of his needs, giving himself joyless orgasms. Getting his fingers slick with lotion, he stuck one deep inside Liam, who bucked his hips and moaned. Noel adored his brother's needy passionate expressions, and he was glad that stretching Liam wasn't taking long.  
Eventually, Liam was ready, and Noel lubed up his cock, as Liam positioned his legs. Noel slipped himself in, and then stopped, eyes closed.  
"Oh god, oh..." Noel gasped. Liam felt so good constricted around his cock. After a few seconds, he began to glide in and out of his brother, the feeling one of pure bliss. Eventually, Noel rolled so that Liam could ride him, which he happily did. After that, Noel sat up and Liam rode him that way as they embraced again.  
Liam was back on his back, eventually, Noel moving fast and hard, just like they both enjoyed. As Noel's orgasm approached, he began to tear up again, a complex array of emotions tearing through him. Liam, who was wanking, looked up at his brother in awe, his heart aching. Right before being over come with lust laden desire, Noel opened his eyes and whispered, "Love you, Liam. Our kid." He then emptied into his brother more than he'd done so in three years. Touched, Liam smiled and whispered he loved Noel right back. Right after, he shot come all over his belly, chest, and hand with a load moan. 

After, they gazed at each other a moment, before Noel got off and lay next to Liam with an arm wrapped round him. "Please, if I should fall asleep, wake me up. I couldn't bare for you to go away again."Noel asked.

"I'll never leave you, Noel, I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that neither brother would act like this in real life, but who doesn't enjoy fantasy?


End file.
